The present invention relates to a foot securing device, particularly for ski boots.
Devices are currently known which separately or simultaneously provide securings of the instep, of the heel and of the metatarsal region.
In particular, the securing of the metatarsal region occurs by means of traction elements such as, for example, cables or bands which cross the foot transversely.
Such an arrangement of the cable creates a distribution of pressure which affects a limited region of the foot, that is to say, only the transverse section of the metatarsal region.
The disadvantage found in such known types of ski boots resides in the fact that such a localization creates an uncomfortable feeling of "cutting" on the user's foot at the metatarsal and/or tarsal region.